Neverseen
The NEVERSEEN! The Black swan’s most hated enemies! Known members are: * Fintan Pyren Fintan Pyren is the leader of the Neverseen and a powerful Pyrokinetic. He knows how to spark Everblaze and he was the first Pyrokinetic to be able to do so. He was a former member of the Council before the discrimination he faced because of his ability drove him away from his noble duties and led him to become a rebel. * Brant ' Brant was the Pyrokinetic who burned Sophie and set the fire that had killed Jolie. He was trained by Fintan to spark Everblaze. In ''Lodestar, his skull was crushed into gray matter by a falling huge chunk of the ceiling after he was shoved by Mr. Forkle, in the crumbling remnants of Lumenaria. * '''Gisela Sencen Gisela is a polyglot and one of the many Neverseen members who tried to kidnap Silveny. Keefe Sencen had thrown a goblin throwing star at her, giving her a scar at the end of Book 2. She is the one who developed the Lodestar Initiative and was one of the leaders of the Neverseen until Fintan captures her into an ogre prison and tortured her using ogre methods, throwing her off the leadership podium and rearranging the hierarchy of the Neverseen. As of Lodestar, she has escaped from the prison, and she demands Keefe not to be affiliated with the Neverseen even though she was the one who dragged him into the organization in the first place. She was believed to have killed Cyrah Endal until it was disproven. * Ruy Ignis Ruy is an amazingly powerful Psionipath who attended Exillium. He was recruited by Gethen. He had been banished since he was young, the reason being "proven unstable and unfit for society". Dwarves Some dwarves are known to work for the Neverseen. * Alvar Vacker Alvar is revealed to be part of the Neverseen at the end of Book 4. He was one of the youngest to enlist, and he is also the one who had spied on Sophie when she was just five and still in the Forbidden Cities. But in Nightfall he was found in Lady Gisela's nightfall bound and beaten and was sedated with a powerful drug called soporidine. Alden, Fitz, Keefe, and Sophie went to his cell with the antidote to wake him up upon which Alvar was in a frantic state and finished the book with one of Shannon Messenger's famous cliffhangers saying "Who's Alvar?" * Keefe Sencen (temporarily) Keefe joins at the end of Neverseen, and in Lodestar, it was revealed that he joined as a double agent and is trying to gain intelligence to destroy the Neverseen. Keefe leaves the Neverseen again at the end of Lodestar. * Gethen Gethen a telepath and is also the mysterious jogger who tried to capture Sophie in Book 1. He was later one of her kidnappers at the end of the book. The Black Swan eventually captured him. He was traded away to the Council and was imprisoned in Lumenaria until he, Fintan, Brant, Ruy, and the anonymous prisoner (Vespera) used their mental energy to break down the walls of Lumenaria so that they could wreak havoc and escape at the same time. * Trix Trix is a Guster and keeps himself concealed with the Neverseen cloak. In Lodestar, he is one of Wylie Endal's abductors, and is mentioned to work often with Umber. His real name is unknown. * Umber Umber is a Shade and keeps her appearance concealed with the Neverseen cloak. She is described to be a more powerful Shade than Tam Song. She is one of Wylie Endal's abductors and is mentioned to work often with Trix. Her real name is unknown. However, we know that she can control shadowflux. She was killed in Flashback by a collapsing door. * Jolie Ruewen (Temporarily) Jolie was a double agent for the Black Swan, gathering information about the Neverseen for them. She was discovered and was killed in a fire that Neverseen member Brant set. However, she had left records of such information and hid it away, waiting for the Black Swan to find it. * Vespera Vespera is an Empath as well as an Ancient. She is the founder of Nightfall. She was rescued from Lumenaria in Lodestar. * Tam Song He joined at the end of Flashback to stop Silveny, Greyfell, Luna, and Wynn from being killed by soporidine. Tam hopes to gain intelligence about the Neverseen and their plans. Category:Important